


Türchen 28 - Gutis Erklärung

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [28]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Iker Gutis Gruß vor Sergios Haustüre gefunden hat, beschließt er, den mysteriösen Vorfällen der letzten Zeit nachzugehen. Und wer sollte ihm da besser helfen können als Guti höchstpersönlich? Nur blöd, dass an Gutis Ehrlichkeit gezweifelt werden darf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 28 - Gutis Erklärung

**Author's Note:**

> Für dragon12. Du hast dir eine Fortsetzung zu Iker und Sergio gewünscht, damit sie mehr Liebe bekommen. Also... Liebe kriegen sie, klar, hamse sich ja verdient :D Aber da es im ersten Teil um Guti ging, wollte er auch hier wieder mit von der Partie sein und wie es sich für ihn gehört, hat er sich in den Vordergrund gedrängt. Hups.

**Wortzahl:** 1880  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Äh... Romanze? Freundschaft? Übersinnlich? Allgemein.

 

Als Iker wieder ins Haus geht, schläft Sergio scheinbar immer noch. Kein Wunder – er war ja nicht mal fünf Minuten weg. Schnell stellt Iker den Kuchen, den er vor der Haustüre gefunden hat, in der Küche ab, dann macht er sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Sein wunderbarer Tagesplan wurde soeben von einem blonden Chaoten zerstört. Es ist wie in den guten alten Zeiten, in denen sie gemeinsam bei Real gespielt haben. Da kam das ständig vor. Irgendwann hat Iker sich einfach angewöhnt, keine Pläne mehr zu schmieden.  
Man merkt, dass er länger nicht mehr besonders viel mit Guti zu tun hatte. Er hat den Fehler gemacht und einen Plan gebastelt.

Der Bäckerbesuch wird also erst einmal verschoben. Iker kann jetzt nicht einfach so Gebäck kaufen und zu Sergio zurückkehren – zuvor hat er noch eine Mission.  
Gut, dass er noch weiß, wo Guti wohnt.

Der wirkt kaum überrascht, als er kurz darauf die Türe auf Ikers Klingeln hin öffnet. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist entspannt, kein „Wow Iker, mit dir hätte ich niemals gerechnet“ im Blick und er war erstaunlich schnell bei der Türe.

„Ah, du hast die Torte gefunden.“

Er hat Guti also richtig eingeschätzt. Guti hat damit gerechnet, dass er hier aufkreuzt. Und die Torte ist tatsächlich von ihm.  
Dann ist er hier also richtig – dann kann Guti ihm also die Fragen beantworten, wegen denen er hierher gekommen ist.

„Wie hast du das alles gemacht?“  
„Och, ich kenne da einen Bäcker, der mit einem Tausch einverstanden war...“

Gutis Tauschgeschäfte kennt Iker zur Genüge. Blondie hat ein Netz von Schwulen, das sich quer über Madrid erstreckt und sogar Außenposten hat – immer, wenn er etwas braucht, kennt er jemanden, der ihm weiterhilft. Dafür gibt’s dann Sex in irgendeiner Form.  
So kommt Guti auch zu den unmöglichsten Uhrzeiten zu den Dingen, die er will. Zum Beispiel in aller Herrgottsfrühe an einen Kuchen.  
Das hätte er sich selbst denken können, deshalb ist er nicht hierher gekommen. Ist ihm auch ziemlich egal, ob Guti sich in der Nacht hingestellt hat, um einen Kuchen zu backen, oder ob er dafür die Beine breit gemacht hat. Nein, er hat andere Fragen und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Guti das weiß.

„Lass mal Klartext reden. Sergio und ich, wir haben beide von dir geträumt – dass du uns zur Sau machst, dass wir wieder ein Paar werden sollen. Und als wir es hinbekommen haben, steht ein Kuchen vor der Türe.“

Guti sieht überzeugend überrascht drein, dann lacht er.

„Wow, war wohl Schicksal. Sagt lieber ihr, wie ihr es geschafft habt, die Sache mit dem Kuchen zu ahnen.“

Achso, Guti ist also unschuldig. Die Nummer kennt Iker schon – Guti hat grundsätzlich behauptet, unschuldig zu sein und war es nie.

„Was sollte dann das 'Glückwunsch'? Wozu solltest du uns gratulieren, wenn du von nichts wusstest?“

Nun sieht Guti für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich ertappt drein.  
Bingo. War ja klar – irgendetwas ist da im Busch. Sie kommen den wirklich interessanten Fakten näher. Jetzt findet Iker hoffentlich heraus, wie Guti es geschafft hat, in ihre Träume zu funken und wie er von ihrer Beziehung mitbekommen hat.  
Natürlich erfährt er es nicht sofort. Schließlich spricht er hier mit Guti und der kostet solche Momente voll und ganz aus.

„Na ja, ist ja nicht so, dass ich von nichts wusste. Dass ihr zwei euch immer noch liebt, euch aber getrennt habt, hat ja jeder mitbekommen. Der Rest war Zufall. Ich habe mich bei deiner Ankunft um einen Tag vertan-“  
„Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich nach Madrid komme?“

Gutis Antwort fällt gewohnt kryptisch aus.

„Buschfunk hat gut funktioniert. Also, ich habe mich bei deiner Ankunft um einen Tag vertan und dachte, ich besuche, bevor du kommst, Sergio und gehe ihm noch mal auf den Sack. Wusste ja nicht, dass ich das schon in seinem Traum gemacht habe. Ich wollte einen Überraschungsbesuch machen, weil er mich sonst vielleicht gar nicht erst reingelassen hätte – und dann habe ich gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Hat mir schon gereicht, ich bin dann auch nicht länger geblieben. Aber ich fand, dafür habt ihr euch einen Kuchen verdient und Enrique war so nett, mir da auszuhelfen.“

Iker muss zugeben, dass das überraschend schlüssig klingt. Schlüssiger als die Version, dass Guti sich in ihre Träume gemogelt hat. Auf der anderen Seite handelt es sich hierbei eben um Guti und dem ist alles zuzutrauen.  
Ihm fällt jedoch nichts mehr ein, wie er seine Zweifel ausdrücken kann. Also beschränkt er sich auf ein Schnauben und eine Planänderung.

„Ach ja, und Leute beobachten ist völlig normal. Du spinnst, Guti.“  
„Wer hat hier von mir geträumt?“

Wieder ein Schnauben.

„Ich muss los. Ich muss zum Bäcker.“  
„Warte noch kurz.“  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Weil ich es sage.“

Eigentlich würde Iker jetzt noch lieber abhauen. Aber dann verschwindet Guti plötzlich und ehe Iker sein Haus verlassen kann, steht er wieder vor ihm. Er hat eine Tüte dabei.

„Hier. Frühstück.“

Fassungslos starrt er Guti an. Blondie hat ihn ja schon fast davon überzeugt, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging und er nichts übersinnliches getan hat, aber das jetzt... Guti zaubert nicht einfach so Gebäck aus dem Handgelenk. Da hatte er wieder eine Ahnung, seine Einblicke, was auch immer.

„Alter, du hast mich doch angelogen!“  
„Iker, beruhige dich. Ich kann immer noch nicht hellsehen. Aber ich kenne dich, mein Freund. Ich wusste, dass du, wenn du derjenige bist, der die Torte findet, erst mal ausrasten wirst und mich zur Sau machen wirst. Okay, bei Sergio habe ich auch damit gerechnet, nur... Auf eine andere Art, verstehst du? Ich wusste also, dass einer von euch beiden bei mir aufkreuzen wird. Direkt, nachdem er die Torte gefunden hat. Und wann wird er sie bemerken? Wenn er Frühstück holt. Deshalb habe ich Enrique gesagt, er soll gleich etwas für ein Frühstück mitbringen. Damit ihr keine Zeit mit dem Besuch bei mir verschwendet. Ihr seid einfach zu durchschaubar. Da muss man gar nicht hellsehen können.“

Und wieder hat Guti ihn Schach gesetzt. Schachmatt noch nicht, so weit ist er noch nicht.  
Iker öffnet die Türe und wirft einen Blick hinein. Im nächsten Moment steht er kurz davor, Guti den Hals umzudrehen.

„Woher weißt du, was wir am liebsten essen?“  
„Iker, bitte. Ich kenne euch schon ewig. Ich kann dir die Essensgewohnheiten von allen Freunden, mit denen ich über mehrere Jahre hinweg in einer Mannschaft gespielt habe, aufzählen.“

Schachmatt.

~*~*~

Auch jetzt schläft Sergio noch. Findet Iker echt gut. Er schlüpft aus seiner Hose, krabbelt zu ihm ins Bett und schmiegt sich von hinten an ihn.  
Sein Freund ist so warm, so angenehm warm... Und es ist schön, ihn zu halten. Ihn einfach halten zu können, wenn ihm danach ist. Ist ja lange genug her, dass das einfach so ging.  
Sein Freund. Iker brummt zufrieden, dann presst er die Nase in Sergios Haare.

Langsam bewegt sich Sergio. Also, geringfügig – Iker weiß nicht, ob man das schon als Bewegung bezeichnen kann. Aber er spürt etwas, er spürt, dass Sergio nicht mehr einfach so da liegt. Und er ist sich ganz sicher, dass er sich an ihn drückt.

„Guti ist anstrengend.“

Von Sergio kommt nur ein Grunzen. Iker tippt darauf, dass er noch nicht wach genug ist, um ihn wahrzunehmen. Das einzige, was Sergio gerade von ihm mitbekommt, ist wohl seine Nähe.  
In diesem Moment beschließt Iker, das Thema 'Guti' für sich zu behalten.  
Der Chaot hat sich schon genug eingemischt. Nun ist es an der Zeit, die Zweisamkeit mit Sergio zu genießen.

~*~*~

Sergios Nummer auf seinem Display. Immer noch ein Anblick, der ihn zum Lächeln bringt.  
Iker ist so froh darüber, dass sie bei seinem Besuch in der alten Heimat ihre Beziehung wiederbelebt haben. Er wüsste nicht, was er ohne seinen Freund machen würde – ihm würde ein großer Teil seines Lebens fehlen und es war schon eine reife Leistung, ein halbes Jahr ohne ihn klar zu kommen.

„Iker, es gibt Neuigkeiten!“

Sergio klingt überdurchschnittlich aufgeregt. So aufgeregt, dass er auf eine Begrüßung und Smalltalk verzichtet – er will scheinbar gleich zum Punkt kommen.  
Also tut Iker ihm den Gefallen.

„Erzähl'.“  
„Sie haben Benitez rausgeschmissen! Es ist jetzt offiziell, sie haben gerade das Team eingeweiht. Und es ist, wie wir es geahnt haben – Zizou übernimmt.“

Okay, er versteht Sergio. Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten. Wer auch immer der Meinung war, dass Benitez seine Aufgabe gut machen wird, lag ziemlich daneben. Keine Ahnung, wie er sich so lange halten konnte – die Mannschaft und die Fans waren gegen ihn und diese Spannung hat man ständig gemerkt.  
Sergio ist jedoch noch nicht fertig.

„Iker, er will dich zurückholen.“

Das ist nun eine wirkliche Überraschung, daran hat Iker überhaupt nicht gedacht. Dass Benitez früher oder seine Koffer packen muss, war klar, darüber haben schon alle spekuliert. Zinedine Zidane ist ein Nachfolger, der Sinn macht, schließlich hängt er sehr am Verein und erfüllt alle Voraussetzungen.  
Aber dass Zizou an ihn denkt, dass Zizou ihn wieder ins Boot holen will...

Iker denkt daran, wie es wäre, wieder bei Sergio zu sein. Ihre gemeinsamen Tage in Madrid waren echt toll und ja, eine Fernbeziehung ist zwar besser als eine Trennung, aber trotzdem vermisst er Sergio tierisch.  
Doch dann denkt er an Guti, der ja auch in Madrid wohnt. In der Stadt, die bald wieder sein Zuhause sein könnte.

„Mal schauen, was daraus wird.“

Zum Glück kennt Sergio ihn gut genug, um das nicht als Angriff zu deuten. Außerdem weiß Sergio von seinem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit Guti.

„Soll ich noch eine Strafversetzung von Guti beauftragen?“  
„Au ja, das wäre grandios.“

Wer ist jetzt hier schachmatt, Herr Gutiérrez?

~*~*~

„Schachmatt? Raúl, hast du das gehört?“  
„Ja, habe ich. Kannst du dich wieder hinsetzen?“  
„Schachmatt! Für wen hält er sich? Was- Ey, was machst du da?“  
„Die Verbindung kappen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nichts 'aber'. Es ist Zeit, dass wir die beiden in Ruhe lassen.“  
„Lass' den vorwurfsvollen Ton. Du warst derjenige, der noch mal bei ihnen vorbeischauen wollte.“  
„Ja. Aber alles andere kam von dir und das war viel zu viel. Erst der überdramatische Traum, den du Iker in den Kopf pflanzen wolltest – und hast. Dann der Partnertraum. Wäre an und für sich noch okay gewesen – ein komischer Zufall, ein starker Wink des Schicksals. Aber dann stellst du ihnen auch noch einen Kuchen vor die Türe.“  
„Ich fand es lustig, okay?“  
„Wir wären fast aufgeflogen. Und als hätte das nicht schon gereicht... Enrique. Der verdammte Enrique. Du erfindest einen Typen, klaust einfach ein Stück von dem Kuchen, den ich am Abend für uns gebacken habe und behauptest, er ist von... Enrique. Wenigstens hast du das Gebäck selbst besorgt und Iker eine schöne Geschichte aufgetischt.“  
„Siehst du? War doch voll in Ordnung.“  
„Nichts war in Ordnung! Enrique war nicht in Ordnung! Also, was ich damit sagen wollte: Ich bestimme heute. Deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass wir noch mal schauen, wie es ihnen geht und deshalb sage ich jetzt, dass wir sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie sind wieder ein Paar, den Rest bekommen sie alleine hin.“  
„Du bist ein Langeweiler.“  
„Und du hast scheinbar nicht genug Fantasie, um ohne die beiden Spaß zu haben.“  
„Kann es sein, dass du mich provozieren willst?“  
„Oh ja. Das kann sein.“


End file.
